Daughters of Yin & Yang 1: Light & Darkness
by LegendDarkEmpress
Summary: This is the story of two girls. Both are digimon at heart. Read as they face evils of old and find love never seen before. They must hide in the human world when forced there and change into digimon. They have to learn to accept their father, and learn how to cope with being... The Daughters of Yin & Yang. R&R OCXDuftmon, OCXLoweemon, RanamonXDuskmon, Other couples... I own OC only
1. Chapter 1

Intro: My Crazy Family!

Hi! I'm Aura "Demon" Powers. I'm 28 years old and I live with the coolest digimon groups ever! The digimon I'm closest to are my digital partners, WhiteImpmon and BlackPalmon, and my "big brother" Beelzemon. But we didn't start out that way. I'm actually a digimon with a human mother. My digimon mage is called " DarkEmpressmon." She looks really cool. She has the crests of the Demon Lords on her left hand and the symbol of the Royal Knights on her right. She is a digimon thats stronger than Yggdrasil. She has white blond hair and pale skin. Her eyes are a deep violet and it affects me as well. I have dark blue hair and cream skin. My eyes change color accordion to my mood. white red mix is for mad, pink is for flirty, brown is for when I receive Erza Scarlet's personality, blue for hyper, electric green when I am wild, but my eyes are normally dark blue. I was created by Barbamon, or as I call him Dad, and was originally a "Failed" attempt to make a being that could control Lucemon ShadowLord form. I was what he got. He said that there was another with me in the pod I was created in but it didn't survive. He wouldn't let anyone into his lab, or in my case my bedroom, for until he figured out how to get rid of me. I'm normally in my In-Training form, BlackNyromon, but when I digivolved to Rookie I stayed that way till I was to become Mega.

One day, DemiDevimon( servant of Big Brother Beelzemon) was delivering something to Dad and Barbamon wasn't in his room so Demi went into his lab to see if he was there and found me. Oh and just so that you know. Yes, Beelzemon and Lilithmon are dating. It actually makes me happy because Big Brother Beelze was getting so boring so one day he and Lil were talking face to face when I snuck up behind her. Oh and just so that you know I was still a secret back then, well to everyone but DemiDevimon, luck for me they didn't see me. Well anyway I pushed Lil into Beelze while his ongoing mouth was talking and they kissed. *.* I was so almost dead data when Dad found out what I had done. Lucky for me Demi came to my rescue. He told Dad that if he layed one finger on me in an attemtt to harm me that he would tell Master Lucemon. Of course Barb was scared so I was free from that punishment.

Anyway, how the secret of me got out was my own fault. I got hungry during the night so I went into the kitchen ot get something to eat when I bumped into a certain light sleeper. I had bumped into Lucemon Fall Down Mode. He asked me who I was nad how I had gotten there. I was 10 at the time so I was scared out of my mind. I told him that the Digi-nomes brought be according to Dad and that my name was "Thing." He asked who my parents were and I told him, " Dad is my parents." He asked me who Dad was and I said, " Dad is Dad." That continues for about till 5:00 a.m. When Dad came into the room about after the 2,000 time Lucy asked me who dad was, Barb froze at the spot. I ,being 10 at the time, ran up to him and hugged him. I remember feeling cold when I touched Dad and felt heat coming from behind me. When I turned around Luce had gone Shadow Lord and was rampagind around destroying everything. I ran after him with Dad yelling, " Thing! Thing! Get Back Here This Instant!" The other DLs heard the noise and opened the doors and laughed at the sight of Lucemon Shadow Lord Form, being chased by a 10 year old half digimon with silver hair, red eyes, and Barbamon chasing the girl. Being the second eldest to the group,( Please note that the Demon Lords are not brothers or sisters) Leviamon and Daemon caught Luce when he was about two inches from smashing me and held him still while the others tried to destroy him. Seeing that made me, mad and sad to see them like that and something snapped. A seal that Yggdrasil and put on me to keep my true powers locked away. With that seal broken my eyes changed to a blood red. I got a strange look from Beelzemon and Lilithmon. A look of fear. I got covered in a black flame and I changed into DarkEmpressmon's rookie form. DemiLadyDemon. My hair had changed to a midnight black and my skin was vampire pale. My eyes were a light violet. I was now wearing a knee long black dress with white moon pattern around the edge. On my head was a pair of black demon wings, with dark violet edges. " Dad..." I started in a now darker voice and he stared at me. Like he saw something he never saw before. " Uncle Daemon. Uncle Leviamon. Get out of my way." I said coldly. They looked at me as if I was crazy. " Damnit! Dae! Levia! Do it!" Dad yelled. I now know that he felt the dark energy coming from me. They did so and Luce started to thrash around as he went into a more crazed rage. " Lucemon. Do you feel it? The Dark One is calling you." I said and my eyes went to a dark soulless red color. He stopped moving and stared into my eyes. I could see pain, loss, and sorrow in them. " _How are you doing that? How can you control me?"_ He thought and only I heard. " I am the Digi Empress. The darkness is my domain. I was created to control you in this form." I said coldly and the others glared at Barbamon. "_ Y-Y-You were made to control me!? NO ONE CONTROLS LUCEMON!" _He roared and lunged at me. " Thing!" Dad yelled as smoke surrounded the area.

As the smoke cleared I was a different Digimon. Completely safe from harm. Lucemon was on the ground, in his In-Training form, Cupimon. " Wow... Barb. You made yourself one hell of a daughter." Beelzemon said as Lilithmon rushed over to the small angel. " He's ice cold." She said and looked at the new me. I now had silver blond hair and dark violet eyes. I now wore a silver leather outfit and wore a black leather headband that brought out my eyes. I was also wearing steel boots and a matching belt. Over my left eye was a black rose tattoo. On my back were a pair of black/violet angel wings. I felt about eighteen years enter my body and I grew to about the size of a Duftmon." I am DarkEmpressmon and I am DemiLadyDemon's Mega form." I said and walked out of the hall but was stopped by a staff. " And where do you think your going?" Dad said with his stall infrount of me. " I'm getting out of this hell palace. And besides... You never acted like a real father to me. All you did was lock me away and try to find a way to get rid of me! The only friend I have in this world is DemiDevimon!" I yelled and kicked him in the face with a steel boot.

With that I raced out of the Dark Castle and sat on Behemoth. " Hey! She's stealing my bike!" I heard Beelzemon yell. " Thx for the bike Big Bro! Oh And also! Your welcome for getting you and Lilithmon together!" I yelled back. " Wanna go for a ride and fine me my own bike Behemy?" I said and patted the bike's hood. " _Always ready for an adventure! Now where do we go so that Master wound find us?" _Behemoth asked curious of what his rider was planing. " Drive and I will figure it out as we go." I say as Beelzemon, Lucemon, Daemon, Belphemon Rage Mode, and Barbamon ran down the stairs to get me. Behemoth revved his engines and left a trail of dust that soon settled behind us. " When I Find You Little Girl I'll Make You Regret Stealin My Bike!" I heard Beelzemon yell and I turned back to look at my old home. I saw Barbamon with, what surprised me more than anything, tears in his eyes. I turned back to Rookie and Behemoth speed up and drove towards the Forest Zone. _  
><em>

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>When we reached the Forest Zone, I told Behemoth to drive to the closest village or building. He did so and I passed out as soon as we got there. " <em>M<em>_aster! Are you alright? Oh please be ok!_" Behemoth said telepathically and nudged me with his wheel. " I'm fine... I just ne-" I said and passed out. I then de-digivolved to my human form. " _Wait I know where we are! Miss Aura please be alright. Master... Don't kill me for doing this," _Behemoth said and drive into the doors of a tree. " Who in their right mind dares wake me up!?" Someone said from inside and the door opened. " Behemoth? Wait that is it doing here with no rider?" someone else said. I could hear them even though I was about a mile away. "_ Royal Knight! My Master needs you help!_" Behemoth said but they didn't understand him. " I bet its a trap. He is going to try and lead us somewhere and the Demon Lords will ambush us." a new feminine voice said. Behemoth revved his engines out of pure anger and I heard the sound of metal hitting metal and a scream. " That Bike Attacked Me For No Reason!" The feminine voice yelled and Behemoth appeared before me. I reached out to pat his hood as praise but I was too weak. " Get! That! Bike!" someone said closer than before. " H-H-Help me..." I said weakly and Behemoth parked right next to me to support me as I slowly got up. " Over there! I heard something!" the feminine voice said making her sound at least five or ten steps away. Suddenly, a knight digimon with mostly white armor appeared. He had yellow eyes that made me think of Lilithmon, and had a long crimson cape with a matching dragon on his helmet. His shield hand a red hazard symbol and was edged in gold. His left hand was a joust and was mostly silver. " Crusadermon! Duftmon! Magnamon! Over here! I found him! And he is not alone." The knight digimon said and took a few steps towards me. Behemoth moved in front of him blocking his path, still holding me up. Three other digimon appeared. The first was covered in pink armor with a white mouth cover over their mouth. Four golden ribbons came out from behind it and it had a similar golden shield on its right arm. The second digimon reminded me of a leopard and a musketeer. It had a brown mask on with red eyes, and under that was blue metal with kind green eyes that made me think of Lucemon. The last one was very bright. It was covered in golden armor and had red eyes and blue and white scales. " Gallantmon, who is that child? More importantly how did she get here?" The pink one asked, in the feminine voice I had heard. " I don't know, but apparently Behemoth has taken a liking to this girl." The dragon knight, that I had then known as Gallantmon said. " Well, We better take her back to the Server Tree. And we might as well take Behemoth." The leopard knight said. " W-W-W-Who are you digimon?" I asked and then blacked out. I fell on top of Behemoth and felt someone pick me up.

I opened my eyes and saw that the leopard knight was carrying my bridal style and was walking behind Gallantmon, and the other knights. Behemoth had gone on ahead. I felt heat go to my face as I just realized how handsome he was up close. " Gallantmon, she is awake." He said to Gallantmon who was in the lead at the moment. " Ah, indeed she is. Great job Duftmon for telling me." He said to the leopard knight. Gallantmon then knelt down till he was about eye level with me. " Hello human. I'm Gallantmon of the Royal Knights. This is Duftmon, Crusadermon, and Magnamon. What are you doing in the Digital World on your own?" He said and each knight nodded as their name was said, he then added," Also why were you with the Demon Bike, Behemoth?" Hearing Behemoth's name I leapt out of Duftmon's arms and landed on the ground. " If your with the Demon Lords you can forget me ever going back. I hate Barbamon! I'm never going back no matter what he does!" I yelled and changed to my Digimon form. They were surprised at how a small rookie about the size of a Gatomon turned into a digimon the size of Duftmon. I felt something jab into my arm and I passed out again. The last thing I saw before my vision went out was Duftmon punching a digimon in white armor, purple under suit, soft red eyes, and a yellow mouth cover in the face in a pure rage. " Big... Brother... Beelzemon..." Was the last thing I said.

**End of Chapter..**

Hey Everyone! DarkEmpressmon here! I hope you enjoyed this started chapter of my new book. It took me forever to get this fully written. Anyway... Next chapter is going to be in one of my OC digimon's POV. I hope that you will enjoy it. I own noting but, Aura, DemiLadyDemon, BlackNyromon, DarkEmpressmon( like how I put myself in;)), and future OCs to come. R&R! And one more thing. This is an OC X Duftmon story. The OC I am pairing with Dufy-boy is Aura/DarkEmpressmon. I will also make it a OCXLoweemon story. NO FLAMES! :( FLAME AND YOU DIE!


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey guys! DarkEmpressmon here! I am so so so so so sorry for this chapter being so late. I have been suffering a serious case of writer's block._  
>Chapter 2: The Quest of The Moon. Daughter of Yang's POV...<p>

I walked into the living room of my home on the corner of Demon Avenue, and Mean Street. I looked at my LadyDevimon, mother, and Devimon, father. " Mornin Mom. Mornin Dad." I said and sat the the table extra careful with my cape and tail. " Good morning Merida. Did you sleep alright?" Mom asked and set some of her famous french toast infrount of me. " Yeah. I had a strange dream thought. It showed me an image of the master's castle and a girl about my age was there and was being chased by Lucemon Shadow Lord, and he was being chased by Master Barbamon who was yelling, 'Thing! Thing, get back here this instant!' and the other masters, and Mistress Lilithmon was laughing at the sight." I said and held back a laugh as Dad made devil horns on Mom. She whipped around and glared at him making him paler than normal. I almost burst out laughing. I looked out the window at the bright and lovely sky. " Demon... Your lucky your not sleeping on the couch tonight." Mom said under her breath. " Clara, please leave me off with a warning this time." He said and dove behind me. I smirked with a small fang peaking out knowing that Dad was in so much trouble. I got up from the table and left for work. (DE: This is Merida "Darkness" Powers. She is Aura's sister. Cousin sister.)

I smiled brightly as I passed some DemiDevimon racing to see who was faster. " Hey! Give me that back!" Someone yelled from an alleyway. I looked into it and saw a Yaamon, Kiimon, and Impmon trying to get something from a Myotismon. " Not a chance squirts." He said and lifted up a necklace that had a silver sword pendant on it. " Leave them alone! **Lightning** **Staff**!" I shouted and attacked him. Myotismon hit the wall and the necklace fell on the ground. " Take the necklace and Run! Get Far Away from here as you can! I'll hold him off for you!" I shout at the Rookie,In-Training, and Baby digimon. They do so and raced off. I turned back towards the Myotismon and jumped up as his hand speed at me. " A weak Champion like you could never beat an Ultimate!" He said and launched another attack. I dodged it by moving to the right, then launched my second attack, "** Lightning Charm!**" Myotismon dodged it like it was nothing. I was starting to get a little worried about what he would do to me. "_Daughter of Yang... Awaken your powers... Only a heart of darkness can __unleash it... Your that heart..._" someone said and I whipped around, but saw no one. I closed my eyes and said, " NikoWizmon digivolve to..."My short black hair grew down to my ankles and turned a light grey with golden strings of hair. My staff, tail, and cat ears vanished and my left hand became a gun. A red bandana appeared on my right arm and charms appeared all over my body. My blue outfit turned into a lighter grey than my hair, and a blue cape appeared on my back. A long shred of blue leather wrapped around the left side of my head and went over my left eyes. My skin turned almost vampire pale, and my eyes turned blood red. I struck a pose and fired a few bullets and said, " LadyReptressmon!" I glared hard at Myotismon and saw pearls of sweat run down his face. " W-W-What in the name of Lucemon are you!?" He said and backed into a wall. " I am Merida Powers.. and I'm here to protect the weak. **Darkness Bullets!**" I yelled and fired my gun in his face. Blood poured out of his cheek and his eyes changed to soulless black color with stars inside them. He bowed at me and said," Mistress, I am at your service. My name is Dark Damian. I worked for your father, Yang. Your real name is Lunaria Yang." I was shocked at two things. One, he called me mistress. Two, he said my father was some guy named, 'Yang'. " Umm... I'm sorry, but my father is Demon Powers. Not some random guy named Yang." I said and turned on my brown heels and left. " Wait! Mistress Lunaria! Wait for me!" He yelled and picked up the necklace and ran after me.

I took off running when I noticed he was behind me. I dove into a different alleyway and he raced past me. " _That gave him the slip. Lets hope he doesn't find us again._" I thought and exited the ally. I felt a cold breeze flash behind me when I was about halfway home. I whipped around and saw no one. I checked the time and saw that it was 10:00. " I'm so dead when I get home." I said to myself and started to run. I felt someone grab my hand and I was pulled into an ally. " Lert-Mye-Gro!" I said through a black claw/hand. " Mistress, stay quiet. They are here to get you." My captor said. I looked up and saw that it was Dark. I tried to break free, but he held on tightly. I was about to speak again when I heard a loud growling sound. " W-W-W-What was that?" I asked as Dark removed his hand from my mouth. " Holy Digimon." He said and his eyes glowed red. " How are we gonna get through a pack of Holy types!?" I whispered loudly. " Can you digivolve to Mega? If so do it. I'll join you in battle soon." Dark said to me with kind eyes. I noted that his eyes were out of the soulless state and now were bright blue. I nodded yes, and ran out of the ally. I was face to face with a pack of HolyDramon, Angemon, Angewomon, and millions of other Holy type digimon. I concentrated to draw some power out of my digi-core and started to glow pure black. " Stop That Digimon!" an Angemon with black ribbons yelled and pointed at me. It was too late thought. "LadyReptressmon Digivolve to..." I said and a plant grew around me. I was covered in a black rose, with silver edges. It started to open, letting down blond hair with black edges. My skin was now a very light blue, and I was wearing a black leather jacket. Out of my back was a pair of violet bat wings with black feathers coming out of them. I had a violet gun holder with a golden gun in it, that was connected to a pair of brown cargo pants. I now had on dark brown combat boots with iron spikes coming from the tops. I also had a golden tail that had a mind of its own. On my hand was a golden claw with a purple jewel in its center. I opened my black eyelids revealing air-touched-blood red eyes. I smirked and fired a few bullets shattering the rest of the rose. " Beezlithmon!" I finished an my wings fluttered a little bit. I glared at the Holy army and smirked seeing that they were shaking out of fear. I noticed that one wasn't shacking in fear at all. Instead she was smiling at me. The digimon in question had peach skin, brown hair over her left eye. The crest of Harmony was on her forehead and the Crest of Light was on a grey veil-coat she wore. She had on a simple white dress and her wings were golden feathered with silver lining the tops of them. The digimon flew down and faced me. Her emerald eyes sparkled along with her golden eyelids. " Hi! I'm DiamondAngewomon! Its nice to meet you Beezlithmon!" She said in a happy voice. I was about to say something when someone called my name. " Merida! Are you alright?" My parents said as they came running up to me. " Mom... Dad... I'm perfectly fine." I said and put the gun I had in my hand away. " Oh my dearest daughter. Your wings. They are beautiful!" Mom said and plucked a feather from my wings. I held back a scream of pain and heard the sound of an explosion. I whipped around and saw a Myotismon in a battle with a MagnaAngemon. " Oh brother." I mutter and walk over to them. DiamondAngewomon comes with me, but my parents stay back. " Do you think she knows? She is mega, so she should know the truth." I hear Dad say softly and tried not to let me hear. I ignore it and push through the crowd of Holies. " **Crimson Lightning! Gate of Destiny! Evil Flapping!" **The two fighters called and attacked each other. " Thats enough you two." I said and grabbed their ears(A/N: I know thats impossible with MagnaAngemon, but bear with me) and bashed their heads together. " Wow. No one has ever been able to do that to Magna in twelve years." Diamondangewomon said. I smirked and said," Well, He never meet a mon like me." I grabbed Dark's hand and dragged him away. I did the same to Magna, but tied him up, in his wings, to an old bomb. (A/N: I deactivated the bomb and tore out the explosive parts in it. Wait... I just had them in this chair next to me... Oh god.) I activated the bomb and it exploded and Magna was alive, somehow. (A/N: I will not go to jail for murder. Even if its fake murder.) I sighed and left. Dark woke up and ran after me. " So, Where are we heading, Lunaria?" He asked as we exited town. " Simple. Were going to find the person that made you think I'm your Mistress." I said and flew towards the Nightmare Mountains. Dark followed me, and he held a map in his hands trying to figure out where to go.

We flew till we reached a town called Magnolia. It was full of Water, Machine, and Fire Digimon. " Dark, you go find us somewhere to stay for a few days. I'm going to go get some food." I told him about five minutes after we arrived in Hargion. He nodded and walked in the direction of a large castle-like building. I went the other way, towards the local bazaar. When I reached the bazaar, it was in total chaos. I saw a Water Digimon with guns fighting a Electric Digimon, and a Plant Digimon. In another area, a Wind Digimon was fighting a Fire, Ice, and Armor Digimon. " Erza! William! We can't lose to this guy!" The Fire mon said to the Armor and Ice Digimon. " Igneel! I know that! If we fail to beat Erigor, he will destroy the guild hall!" The Armor Digimon said. It sounded female so I figured that was Erza. " You weak little flies, think you can beat me!" The Wind Digimon yelled, and attacked them. "** Dark Empress!**" I yelled and my golden claw went through Erigor's chest. He crumpled to an old brown ball and broke into data. I blew and the data formed a digi-egg and teleported to the Tree of New Beginnings. " Wow! She's awesome! She took him out in one move and he was a Super-Mega level!" Igneel yelled and pointed at me. I glared at him harshly and he froze. " Say anything like that again and your dead data, Igneel." I said and prepared to take off. " Wait. Your a Beezlithmon! Wow. Fairy Dream would be even more powerful with her around." The Ice Digimon said calmly. " You got it! The names Yang. Lunaria Yang." I said and my wings folded away. " Well, Merida. It would be an honor to have a digimon of your powers in our guild. I'm Erza. I'm a GoldenVeedramon that can change to all the other Armors." the Armor Digimon said. " Names William. I'm a IceDevimon." The Ice Digimon said. " And I'm Igneel! I'm an S class Agunimon!" The fire digimon said. " Well, I might join. Its up to me and my partner-in-travel. His name is Dark Damien." I said and looked back at the direction Darkness went. I heard a yell and I closed my eyes. " What was that?" Igneel said and lit his hand on fire. " I'm going to kill him. This is about the second time I've saved his butt." I said and my wings unfolded. I grabbed Erza, and Igneel and flew in the direction of the flew after me, but he was too slow.

I arrived a few feet infrount of the castle-like building. Dark was bruised all over his body. " Dark!," I yelled and dropped Erza and Igneel and rushed to his side. I put his head on my lap. " Dark! Wake up you idiot! Dark! Please! Get up! Your the only one who knows where my real parents are! You have to stay!" I yelled and tears filled my eyes. Igneel and Erza were silent, like they saw something I didn't. I looked on Dark's arm and saw a symbol made in his blood. It had two wings and a birds head. It didn't have any other parts to it. I looked at the castle-like building and saw the same symbol on it. I read the words Fairy Dream over the gate-enterance. " You..." I said to Erza, Igneel, and William, "Your guild did this..." I was surrounded by a blinding white light. " W-Why would the guild do something like this?" Igneel said covering his eyes. " I'm gonna make you all pay!" I yell and my form changes. My hair is now silvery white. My eyes are a soulless red that show no mercy. My nails turned into daggers. My outfit changed into a black leather revealing shirt, with a matching skirt. My wings changed to a bloody red color and tripled. The black feathers fell off and turned into a large black sword called, 'Death Soul.' " Its not possible! This... This is the power that only an ancient can use." Erza said terrified. I felt a dark desire to kill them. To make them feel the pain Darkness felt. " Merida, calm down!" Igneel said and hid behind Erza. " I won't calm down... Not till justice is served." I said coldly and glared at them. " Protect the guild! We can't let her anywhere near it!" Erza yelled and armor digivolved to Magnamon. I glared at the golden armored digimon with cold, hated eyes. I saw Igneel and William run into the castle with Dark in their hands. I growled and used Substitute. With the substitute in place I ran after the two digimon that had Dark.

I kicked the gate down and pulled the doors off their hinges. " I'm sorry Igneel. We had no idea that he was someone important." A Lalamon said to Igneel and William. " Well, Get Wendy to heal him. And Quickly! We have a demon getting ready to destroy the entire guild hall!" William said and Igneel turned around bored. He spotted me and I could see ice grow on his body. " Umm... Will..." He started and tugged on the Ice Digimon's wing. " Not now Igneel. We have to get Darkness to the infermenry so Wendy can heal him." He said and continued to argue with the Lalamon. I growled and the room turned to ice. " Who is that?" a Jijimon said with hearts in his eyes as I walked into the room. " Its the demon! How did she get in!?" William screamed and started choking Igneel. " I am DemonBeezlithmon. You have brought my friend pain. Now..." I said and Death Soul grew to about ten times his size, " I'm going to return the favor." I leapt into battle and turned about 2/3s of the guild into digi-eggs. " This is the demon we were talking about! She is a Super Mega leveled Digimon!" Igneel screamed and tried to kick me in the face. I caught his foot and threw him into a Mercermon. " Alsak! You ready?" a LadyBeelzemon said to the Astamon next to her. He nodded and they started shooting me with their guns. I quickly deflected them in one clean movement. " Did you really think that bullets would stop me?" I asked and another blinding light surrounded me. " S-S-Shes... Digivolveing!" The Mercermon( Gajeel) yelled as he was helped up by a Ranamon(Levy). My human-like body vanished and left a white dragon with soulless blue eyes, a silver mask and claws, and razor sharp teeth. In my new clawed hands was a glowing white pearl. " HolyShadowLordmon!" someone yelled. " T-T-T-This isn't possible..." The Jijimon(Macrarove) stuttered and fell on his knees. " Gramps! What is it? Whats not possible?" Igneel said and knelt down infrount of Macrarove. " Her power level... ITS OVER 9,000,000!" Macrarove yelled and he stared at the white pearl.(A/N: I'm not a Dragon Ball Z fan, just so you know. I put that line in because I felt like it) Inside the pearl, was a secret evolution of mine, my heart. It was pure blood red and started to turn soulless black. I roared and prepared to attack once more. Most of the guild dodged my attack, while others became digi-eggs. "Give me Dark..." I said and glared at the remaining guild members. "Never! Would Dark have wanted you to turn into this!?" Igneel yelled and glared back at me. I felt something snap at those words. " _Listen to them... My daughter... Listen to their words of truth."_ someone said from behind me. i whipped around but once again, saw no one. I blinked for a second and closed my eyes to listen. " Your a monster! Dark would never want a friend like you! Dark is better with us!" Was all I heard from them. Pearls rimmed my eyes and started to fall. " _You are a dark angel._" someone new said. I opened my eyes and saw a Loweemon and a Ranamon standing before me. "_ Don't cry Lunaria. This is just a challenge to see where your heart lays._" the Ranamon said. Her voice was like silk and she wore a long, flowing, turquoise dress. On her head was a small crown made out of blue/black coral, black pearls, and red shells. Her eyes sparkled a light crimson and her smile was like a sunrise. Her skin was a pale blue and she had her dark blue hair pulled to one side in a braid. " Who are you? What do you mean a test to see where my heart is?" I asked. " _We are..._" The Ranamon began but was interrupted by the Loweemon. "_Serena. __Don't. She will find out the truth later. When she is ready. You may call us the DarkWater guardians._" He said. He was wearing a pitch black mouth cover that made his pure golden eyes look lustful( A/N: No, not s**ually lustful. The other meaning of it. The shimmering kind.) "Ok then. Why am I here? I have to save Dark!" I said to them. " _By killing the innocen_t?" Serena asked and put her hand on my cheek. I looked at her with tears in my crimson eyes. " Its alright, Lunaria. Me and Dusk will forever be with you." Serena said sweetly and smiled. " _Promise me we'll stay for the sunset, and when the moon shines through the darkness. We can find the path that leads us home, and on the way, you'll... maybe... Sing me a song. Promise that you will always be there, hold my hand when ever I'm real scared. Help me stand up tall if I fall down, make me laugh away all my bluest days._" Serena and Dusk sang and held me in their arms as I cried. I got a small flashback of me playing with a light violet digimon with a black tail. " Yikimon! Come on lets play.!" it yelled.  
><em><strong>TO BE CONTINUED!<strong>_

_THAT WENT ON FOR TWO LONG! THIS CHAPTER IS OFFICIALLY A TWO PARTER! Sorry about it being so late._


End file.
